The Path of a Pokémon Gym Leader
by gymleaderdillon
Summary: This story follows a young Pokémon trainer and his journey to becoming a Gym Leader. Focusing mainly on the decisive battles experienced by this trainer and less on the banter between other people.


Author: gymleaderdillon

Hello everyone, this relatively small piece of fan fiction is the first of many submissions. The piece that you will be reading below is a work in progress that is mainly intended as a introduction to the main character and rival. Yes there will be typos, grammar and other structural issues but that is irrelevant to the purpose of this fan fiction. The future of this fan fiction will be determined by the positive/negative feedback and the support of fellow Pokémon fans. I have big plans for this story and hope to have a submission once a week depending on my work schedule. Feel free to follow my on twitter for updates and what have you.

Thank you for reading and support,

gymleaderdillon

Acquisition

I want to tell you all a story. This story revolves around a young trainer by the name of Dillon. Now Dillon as many of you young trainers know is the current Gym Leader of Pallet town, but he was not always the leader you see housed in our ever growing town. Dillon started his journey just as many of you will in just a few days by receiving one of the three beginners Pokémon from the Kanto region. It seems like yesterday when this certain young man knocked on my door.

12 years earlier. "Hey, Professor," Dillon shouts as he vigorously knocking against the lab's door, "Me and Grant are here to get out pokemon for our journey!"

As the young professor opens the door his Pikachu shoots out from under his feat, nearly knocking him over to greet the young guests. "Hey Pikachu!" shout the young boys as Pikachu quickly runs around them creating an increase of static electricity between the boys. Pikachu climbs to the top of Dillon's head and peeks down from the bill of his hat and exclaims in a loud squeak, "Pika Pika!" As Pikachu is perched happily on the hat of Dillon, Grant reaches ever to pull Dillon into the lab but by reaching out the large amount of static caused by Pikachu leaps from the arm of Dillon traveling to Grants hand in a bright blue arc. Grant quickly pulls his hand back in pain from the shock. Grant begins to scowl at Pikachu for the shock but the laughing coming from the Professor eased the tension. "Come on boys; let's go meet your new partners." Exclaims the Professor as Pikachu leaps from Dillon to the Professor's shoulder.

The lab smelled of slightly burnt food and seasoned wood as they entered the main lab. Before them laid on a table were three Pokéballs. Housed within each one of the balls were a Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander. The young professor proceeds by saying, "Grant, why don't you go first. Which Pokémon would you like to take on your journey?" Grant gingerly walks over to the table and grabs the first Pokéball on the table and shouts, "Come on out Bulbasaur!" As the ball is thrown into the air, it glows slightly then in a burst of light opens and a young Bulbasaur appears before the boys. With a smile, the young Bulbasaur whispered, "Bulba 'saur." With excitement Grant rushed over and held Bulbasaur in his arms happily. "Oh Bulbasaur, always the quiet one," says the Professor slightly chuckling, "His uncle was my long time partner and has inherited his tranquility. Now Dillon who will you pick, Squirtle or Charmander?" Dillon looks quietly in a deep focus, pondering the choice. He walks over to the table closes his eyes and grabs a Pokéball. He throws the ball into the air and says, "I choose you!" In a similar manner as Grant's Pokéball the ball erupts in light as a small Squirtle appears on the table. Confidently the young Squirtle pulls from its shell a pair of dark glasses and promptly places the glasses on itself. With its hands in a heroic pose looks over at Dillon and flexes its small muscles confidently exclaiming, "Squirtle." Squirtle then hops into the arms of Dillon in appreciation. "I'll have you know that this Squirtle is the son of my old partner and apparently was given those old dark glasses as a memento for his journey." The Professor says shaking his head. Both boys look happily at their new friends eager to start their journey. "Boys, before you leave for your journey please go to your homes and speak with your parents, I believe they have a gift for you." The boys depart the lab happy and laughing as they walk to their homes. The professor watches nostalgically from the door way and looks over to his Pikachu and says, "Remember when we were that young?" Laughing he closes the door to get back to his studies.

The boys part their ways and walk into their homes. As Dillon enters the house he is greeted by his parents holding a small wrapped box. "Son," says his father, "this is a gift from your mother and I from our Pokémon journey. They will help you meet more friends and will keep you company." Dillon appreciatively takes the box and rips the paper off. Inside laid two Pokéball. Dillon reaches in happily and takes the two in hand and throws them into the air. Following the controlled explosion of light two Pokémon take shape on the floor. As the two Pokémon's form Dillon rushes over to them and embraces them. Fully visible the Pokémon in Dillon's presence are an Aron and a Riolu. Both Pokémon jump on Dillon instantly causing Dillon to collapse on the ground with the wind knocked out of him from the weight of Aron. The two proud parents look happily in satisfaction at their child gingerly holding hands. Dillon calls out Squirtle to meet his new companions. The three Pokémon happily meet one another and chase each other around the room playfully. The night begins to wind down as Dillon and his new friends walk up his stairs for the last time before his journey begins. Tired from excitement Dillon returns his Pokémon to their Pokéballs for the night. As Dillon pulls the covers up to his chin to sleep a soft light emerges from his bag as Squirtle appears before Dillon and crawls into the bed with Dillon to sleep. Dillon happily holds Squirtle close as he falls asleep. The next day will be the first steps for our young hero's journey across the Kanto region.

As the sun pierces the sky, Dillon and Squirtle awaken with excitement for they begin their journey today. Following a long and teary good bye to his parents Dillon closes the door to his house for the last time for an unknown length of time. Dillon notices Grant and Bulbasaur also saying his good byes to his parents. Dillon and Squirtle patiently wait for their old friends to finish their good byes so that the four of them could take their first steps together towards Rout 1. As Grant and his partner approach our hero, Dillon asks, "Did you get anything from your parents before leaving?" Grant chuckles and responds, "Yes!" He holds out his hands revealing two Pokéballs. He shouts, "Come on out!" Following the bright flash of light, two Pokémon appear before the boys. Two Eevees playfully look up at Dillon and Squirtle. "Zorua, you don't always have to impersonate Eevee." Grant says shaking his head. Suddenly one of the Eevees began to illuminate. Within the illumination the imposter Eevee changed back into its rightful form. Grinning, the Zorua leaps into the arms of Grant. "My father said that he once had a Zorua that traveled with him and that it would be fit if I had a similar partner. The Eevee is the daughter of my mother's Vaporeon. Did you receive any new friends?" Dillon and Squirtle grin at one another and Dillon shouts, "Come on out and meet your new friends!" The Pokéballs erupt in light as the forms of Aron and Riolu appear before Grant and his crew. Aron and Squirtle fun over to Grant's Pokémon to greet them but Riolu stays close to Dillon. Riolu was fixated on Zorua and Zorua was staring in a similar manner. A rivalry was born. Dillon noticing the animosity developing picks up Riolu and holds the tense Pokémon close saying, "What is wrong Riolu? Do you not like Zorua?" Riolu silently looks at Dillon and rubs its face into Dillon's chest. "Its ok Riolu, Zorua looks nice." Dillon looking around happily sees all his Pokémon except Riolu chasing and playing with Grants team. A revelation suddenly hit Dillon. "Hey Grant, wanna have a battle?" Grant responds with a definite, "You bet!" The boys found a flat spot of grass between their houses that is suitable to house a battle. "Who will referee the match?" Grant asks. Behind the boys a voice responds, "I will, boys!" As the boys turn around they see the white coat of the Professor and the yellow Pikachu on his shoulder. With a nod of satisfaction the boys return their gaze to their upcoming battle. The Professor then explained the rules, "For your first battle we will have a 1 on 1 battle. I have noticed the rivalry that has developed between Riolu and Zorua, I feel for respect to develop between the two Pokémon a battle will help them acknowledge the strength and charisma of one another." Dillon looks down at Riolu and asks, "Are you ok with that?" With a nod of satisfaction Riolu smiles and jumps down from Dillon's arms and takes position." Grant smiles and looks over at Zorua calling him to take its position. Zorua smiles with excitement at Grant and then grins as he looks over at Riolu. "Have fun Zorua, it's our first battle." Grant says confidently. The boys take position behind their friends, ready for their first of many battles to come.

Battle 1 Dillon vs Grant

The Pokémon not participating in the battle stand vigilant beside their respective trainers ready to cheer for their fellow companion. Squirtle and Aron bother standing beside Dillon excitedly cheering for Riolu. Bulbasaur and Eevee mirrored Dillon's Pokémon from across the playing field. The two trainers look up at each other with a slight grin as the Professor shouts, "Begin!" Grant was the first to shout a command. "Zorua, use shadow ball!" Grant shouts. Following the command, Zorua opens its mouth as a small dark formation of shadow forms less then a inch from Zorua's snout. Seemingly in an instant, the formation takes shape as a small ball but then expands to the size of Zorua's head. At the peak of its formation, Zorua launches the attack directly at Riolu. The shadowy blob of energy was hurling through the air at a relatively fast speed, but still leaving a small window for a counter attack. Dillon responds to the attack by shouting, "Riolu, doge by jumping into the air!" Riolu following the command perfectly, jumped moments before impact of the shadow ball. The shadow impacted the ground inches from Riolu, exploding into a large cloud of dark energy consisting of dark blues and purples. The force of the explosion beneath Riolu launched the Pokémon into the air many feat. Noticing that Riolu was in a state of distress, Dillon launched a counter that would for certain save Riolu from harm. Thinking fast Dillon shouted his next command, "Riolu use an aura sphere on the ground to brace your impact!" Following the command precisely formed the attack. As Riolu was falling closer to the ground, He out stretched his arm to form the attack. While focusing its inner aura energy, a small blue sphere of aura appeared in the palm of Riolu. Falling closer to the ground, Riolu expanded the size of the attack to the size of a grapefruit. Instead of hurling the attack at the ground as a traditional aura sphere would have been used, Riolu kept the attack connected with its inner aura. Aiming the attack, Riolu aimed its attack to act as a cushion upon impact with the ground. As the attack impacted the ground, Riolu shifted its body to be perched on the sphere similar to a Gargoyle but still keeping its arm connected to the attack. The sphere began to create a small crater as it was inserting itself into the ground. Timing it perfectly Riolu cut the aura connection allowing the sphere of aura to expand and explode. The explosion, thanks to Riolu's launching position, rocketed Riolu directly at Zorua. Seeing the perfect opportunity present itself, Dillon ordered the next attack, "Riolu use force palm on Zorua!" With the acceleration of the aura sphere explosion tied with the strength of Riolu's force palm was destined for an impressive attack. The palm of Riolu began to glow slightly as the force palm attack formed and Riolu cocked its arm back in preparation for the attack. Grant surprised by the speed of Riolu's counter attack shouted at Zoura, "Meet Riolu head on with a shadow claw!" In response to the attack order Zorua launched into the air directly at Riolu. Zorua cocked its own paw back to form the shadow claw. The paw glowed with a dark purple glow as a shadowy claw expanded and protruded from Zoura's own claws. Although the two Pokémon were hurdling at a high rate of speed at one another, the match itself seemed to be moving in slow motion as the two childhood friends battled for the first time. The eyes of Riolu and Zorua met for a slight moment as they came ever closer to one another, both grinning ear to ear. Both Pokémon now only feet away, launched their attack guaranteed for a direct hit.

More work is on the way! Stay tuned and be patient for the next part, Thanks.


End file.
